Random Isle Esme Excursion!
by Squint-la
Summary: Not the greatest title, it's the best I could do. Five families from various TV shows win a vacation for 6 to Isle Esme. So with 10 Cullens and 30 other people, there's no telling WHAT could happen! Spoiler alert, rated for brief suggestive language.
1. Disclaimers

**Random Isle Esme Excursion!**

**Chapter 1- Disclaimers**

**AN: So this is just an idea I got at my friend's pool party (don't ask) and it's a 6-fandom crossover…set in scenic Isle Esme! Several families (the Russos, the Shays, the Lopez's, the Sheffields, and the 29 DWN castaways) win a vacation for 6 to Isle Esme. What will happen? (Watch, I'll have this great idea and it'll end up totally sucking when I go to write it. Just my luck.) ANYWAY, the characters are as follows (listed in order of appearance):**

**TWILIGHT (more because they're just that special)**

**Alice Cullen**

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Jacob Black (shut up he's cool)**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Esme Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Cullen**

**THE NANNY**

**Niles**

**Fran Fine (Sheffield?)**

**Maxwell Sheffield**

**Gracie Sheffield**

**Maggie Sheffield**

**C.C. Babcock (why do I get the feeling that I spelled that wrong??)**

**WIZARDS…**

**Alex Russo **

**Harper something**

**Max Russo**

**Justin Russo**

**Jerry Russo**

**Theresa Russo**

**ICARLY**

**Carly Shay**

**Sam Puckett**

**Freddy (hahaha Fredward) Benson**

**Spencer Shay**

**Mrs. Benson**

**Socko**

**GEORGE LOPEZ**

**George Lopez (duh)**

**Angie Lopez**

**Max Lopez**

**Carmen Lopez**

**Benny Lopez**

**Ernie Cardenas**

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN**

**Nathan McHugh**

**Cody Jackson**

**Daley Marin**

**Lex Marin**

**Melissa Wu**

**Abby Fujimoto**

**As we all know, we need disclaimers, so here goes:**

**If I owned Twilight, Jasper and Alice would be the main characters cuz they're way awesomer (that word is now in my autocorrect dictionary :)) than Edward and Bella. Plus I wouldn't have to sulk about not being able to fly to Michigan for a concert.**

**If I owned iCarly, Sam and Freddy would be dating. Other than that I wouldn't change much. But I would get myself a pair of light-up socks :) And I'd be rich.**

**If I owned The Nanny…I'd keep it the same, but I'd probably get rid of C.C. Plus I'd kinda be rich.**

**If I owned George Lopez, Ernie would have a girlfriend. Plus, I'd kinda not be writing fanfiction for it.**

**If I owned Flight 29 Down there's no WAY I'd be putting stories on ff! Now STOP ASKING!!! Plus, Taylor and Eric would be the ones lost in the woods, not Ian and Jory.**

**Kay I'm done! Hopefully this will be as good as it was in my brain :) Now REVIEW and I'll post the REAL 1****st**** chapter!**


	2. A Contest

Chapter 2- A Contest

**AN: So now I have to post because I'm bored. Anyway, I got another idea. If anybody wants to be in the story, let me know. If I get enough people, I'll cut out the 29 DWN castaways and put our group in.**

**I own nothing. This is based only on what I've seen of the shows. Excepting Twilight, that's not much, and if anyone seems ooc, I apologize for that.**

**Anyway, make with the chapter!**

CULLEN HOUSE

ALICE POV

"What are we going to make them do?"

I sat in my living room with Renesmee next to me. We had a table set up, and on it was about 10 pounds of paper, assorted Sharpies, six packs of Scratch-and-sniff stickers, and a computer. I have no clue what the scratch-and-sniff stickers were for, but Renesmee had begged me for them with her puppy-dog eyes, and of course I couldn't resist.

"I don't know. Hey, let's make it an essay contest!" I answered excitedly. We were planning our latest adventure, which this time was a contest to win a trip to Isle Esme. Right now we were trying to decide what the contest would be.

"No that's lame. Who wants to write an _essay?_"

"I know what you can do," said a voice from on the stairs. I smiled.

"And what would that be?" I asked, grinning. Renesmee mimed sticking a finger down her throat. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned back to Jasper.

"Well, I think you should have a photography contest. You know, take a picture of your family, describe them in 50 words exactly, and we pick the five we'd best like to spend our vacation with!" Jasper seemed almost as enthusiastic as we were.

"Huh. That actually sounds like a good idea!" exclaimed Renesmee. "We could post it online, and have people send things to us, and-" I cut her off.

"Yes that's a great idea, but how did you know we were planning this? The psychic's in on it and the mind reader's hunting," I asked, suspicious.

"I heard you guys talking upstairs," he replied. "I'd like to help."

Renesmee and I exchanged glances, she shrugged, and we both said, "Okay." I yelled, "Jinx!" and she swore. Jasper laughed.

"Alright, let's get started!" I shouted, and we gathered around the table. I picked up a piece of paper band a green sharpie and started writing. Jasper logged on to the computer. Renesmee picked up a scratch-and-sniff sticker. We got to work.

~2 HOURS AND 10 SCRATCH-AND-SNIFF STICKERS LATER~

"Okay then, we've got all the dirty work done; now it's time to go LIVE!" Jasper clicked the "Publish" button, and the contest information went up on our family's website, as well as all of our myspace, myyearbook, and facebook accounts, plus Nessie and my deviantART and fanfiction accounts. The entries would be pouring in soon. All we had to do was wait. And thank Esme for letting us borrow her island. That would come first.

**AN: So what do you think? Sorry for the shortness, but the next one will be super long, I promiseles! Don't forget to tell me if you wanna be in it!**

**Review :)**


	3. Entries, Entries, Entries

Chapter 3- Entries, Entries, Entries…

**AN: Thanks so much, all who read Chapters 1+2 and still chose to read this one. I 3 you guys.**

**Also, when I said "Listed in order of appearance" in Chapter 1, I meant on the island, not in the story.**

**If you think I own any of these shows, it must be because if you owned something, you'd still sit around writing crappy fanfiction for it. If that's the case, I recommend you get a car, drive down to your local department store, and get a life. They should be located next to the comic books, for the same reason that the nicotine gum is located next to the cigarettes.**

**Anyway, make with the chapter!**

CULLEN HOUSE

RENESMEE POV

"Ugggh, how many more do we have to read??"

Alice, Jasper, and I were sprawled out on the living room floor, reading and rating people's contest entries. So far we had a "Totally" pile, an "If necessary" pile, and a "Not on your life" pile. At least, that's what I called them. Alice and Jasper used "Yes," "Maybe," and "No." But where is the fun in that?

"IDK, a lot. There're about 100 entries, we have about 40 rated, and there're about 60 left. That's 20 each."

I groaned. "Great. Hey, mind if I take 5? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure. Jasper and I will keep working," replied Alice. I went to the kitchen to get a Klondike bar. When I came back, there were about 10 more in the "Not on your life" pile and 6 in the "If necessary" pile. That left us at a total of 15 in the "Totally" pile, with 44 left to check. I got to work.

~ SEVERAL MINUTES AND 44 ENTRIES LATER~

"Akay, so we got 47 'Not on your life', 32 'If necessary', and 21 'Totally'. Just one problem: we can only take 5."

Alice sighed. "That's the point. We get rid of the 'No' and 'Maybe' piles, and then decide which 5 'Yes's we want to take."

I groaned again. More work. This was proving to be extremely tiring. I took the "No" and "Maybe" piles to the trash; then came back to help Alice and Jasper. We sifted through the pile, making random comments.

"Oh this looks nice, see? 'My name is Gracie and I want to win this trip for my family. It's my stepmom's birthday, and she would love the trip,'" Alice read. "That's so cute! She's going."

Jasper chuckled silently as Alice threw Gracie's entry to the "Yes" pile. I picked up another one. "'My name is Angela. I'd like this trip as a chance to get my best friend a vacation. She works too much,'" I read aloud. Skimming the rest, I decided that they were all nerds. Not that nerds aren't awesome, but they didn't sound very fun. "Nope," I whispered, tossing it in the "No" pile.

"Oh, this one's interesting," said Jasper. "'I am Lex Marin and my friends and I just got off of an island like yours. We were supposed to go to Palau, but we got stranded. I'd like to give everybody the chance for the tropical vacation they wanted.' That sounds like a "Maybe"; we can send them if the other five don't work out."

We continued shuffling through the entries, until we had 5 "yes", 9 "maybe", and 7 "no". The 5 entrants that we would take with us were Gracie Sheffield and her family, Max Lopez and his family (plus a few extra guests), Kat and Ryan Johnson and their friends, Alex Russo and her family (plus one extra guest), and Carly and Spencer Shay and their friends. We were set; all that was left to do was notifying the winners. I couldn't wait for the trip. It was going to be amazing.

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! Well, I don't technically have 6 people yet, but my brother Annoying-la, said he'd do it, Olivia said she'd do it, and Annoying-la's friend Joey said he'd do it. So that's 4/6 (including me), and I can always forcibly include Fudgeface and Purinsesu-Hakaru if necessary. However, Joey can go, as can Annoying-la if you guys desperately want a cameo appearance. Just let me know!**

**Auf Wiedersehen,**

**Squint-la**


	4. Winners!

**Random Isle Esme Excursion!**

**Chapter 4- Winners!**

**AN: Akay, sorry guys, but this last chapter isn't set on the isle. It's the second-last one like that. They'll get moving soon, I promiseles! Next chapter they'll go to the airports and there'll be a huge thing there, _then_ they'll be on the island. Sorry for the drawing it out. Forgive me, please? I'll give you a cookie! Anyway, make with the chapter!!**

ON THE EAST COAST!!!!!

NEW YORK CITY--WAVERLY SUB STATION

ALEX'S POV

I walked across the restaurant sluggishly, completely drained from the day's schoolwork and dinner rush. As soon as I reached an empty table, I tossed my apron on the ground and fell into the chair. "Uggh, isn't there a spell that can make me not tired?" I whispered. I gasped and sat up straight. "Wait a second! Um, what can I use…oh, how about this: 'This day's work has been very rough, so…reenergize me, and make me…tough.'" I wasn't a great spell, but it seemed to work. I didn't feel tired anymore; in fact, I was ready for another shift. Of course I wasn't going to take it, but I could if I had to. Anyway, it was my turn to get the mail, so I headed up to the house.

I leafed through the pile of mail. Bills, bills, junk mail, People, and…a letter for me? From _Washington__?_ Who would be mailing me anyway, let alone from clear across the country? I threw the rest on the table and sat down to read it.

_Dear Miss Alex Russo,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you and your family have been chosen for the luxury vacation for 6 to the Cullen Family Private Island, A.K.A. Isle Esme. Your flight will leave at 7:00 PM on Friday, August 2nd from Kennedy International Airport. Please have all six family members present as soon as you arrive in Rio de Janeiro, as you will take a boat ride to Isle Esme and you must accompany all invitees. The trip will last for 2 weeks and the weather will be very warm, so please pack accordingly. Further information is located on the back of this letter._

_ With love,_

_ Alice Cullen_

_ Trip Coordinator_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I remembered entering the contest, but I'd never thought I'd actually _win!_ This was going to be great! Alice seemed really cool, and with Harper there, this trip would be the greatest! Now all I had to do was tell Mom and Dad, and we'd be set!

MANHATTAN--JOHNSON RESIDENCE

KAT'S POV

"Hey Ryan, come here and pick up your dirty socks!" screamed Zeela, holding them at arm's length with two fingers and plugging her nose with her opposite hand.

Ryan, Zeela and I were hanging out in my basement for a few hours before my daddy got home, and Ryan's feet smelled like vinegar. Zeela and I were about ready to call the fumigation squad just to get the point across. Ryan has a terrible foot stench and he won't admit it. Anyway, we were running out of things to do, and I forgot my key to the door between the house and the basement. So we were stuck here.

Or so we thought. Not 2 minutes later, my daddy showed up at the top of the stairs and yelled down to us. "Kat, you've got mail! Ew, what is that _stench_??"

Zeela giggled. "Ryan's feet!"

"Zeela? Is that you?" called my daddy.

"Um…yeah," she answered.

"Sorry daddy!" I called. He sighed.

"It's okay. But she has to go home now."

I sighed this time. "Kay. Now what's this mail I got?"

"It's right here. It says it's from Washington. Forks, to be exact."

I frowned. "Alright, throw it down. Zeela, you want a ride?"

"No thanks. I can walk."

"Akay. Later gator!"

"Bye-bye flutterby!" she laughed, and ran out the door. I grabbed the letter and started to read.

_Dear Mister and Miss Ryan and Kat Johnson,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you and your family have been chosen for the luxury vacation for 6 to the Cullen Family Private Island, A.K.A. Isle Esme. Your flight will leave at 7:00 PM on Friday, August 2nd from Kennedy International Airport. Please have all six family members present as soon as you arrive in Rio de Janeiro, as you will take a boat ride to Isle Esme and you must accompany all invitees. The trip will last for 2 weeks and the weather will be very warm, so please pack accordingly. Further information is located on the back of this letter._

_ With love,_

_ Alice Cullen_

_ Trip Coordinator_

I gasped. "OMG! Ryan, get down here!"

He appeared at the top of the stairs. "OMG what??"

"Those Cullen people sent back! We're going to Isle Esme!"

"Really? Awesome! Oh, this is gonna be so cool! I gotta call Joey!"

I laughed silently at Ryan; he could be so hyper sometimes. And smelly. Anyway, the letter said that we'd leave on the 2nd and it was July 30th, so I decided, I'd better go pack.

MANHATTAN--SHEFFIELD RESIDENCE

GRACIE'S POV

"Fran? Fran? Maggie, where's Fran?" I'd searched the house frantically, looking for her, but she didn't seem to be here.

Maggie sighed. "I don't know, Gracie. It's her birthday. I don't really want to know what she's doing."

"But I have a present for her!" I replied impatiently. Not 2 hours earlier, I had received a letter that I'd never thought I'd get…

FLASHBACK-EARLIER THAT DAY

"Mail's here," called Niles from the foyer. I jumped up from the couch.

"Anything for me?" I'd have thought I'd get the letter earlier if I won, but I was still hopeful. I checked the website daily just in case they decided to post the winners' list early. Now I was nervous--if I was going to use this as Fran's gift, I'd need to know ASAP.

"Actually, yes…something from Washington?" answered Niles after what seemed like years. I screamed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! YES!!" I leapt up and sprinted into the foyer, grabbed the letter, and ran off to read it. I sat back down on the couch and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Miss Gracie Sheffield,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you and your family have been chosen for the luxury vacation for 6 to the Cullen Family Private Island, A.K.A. Isle Esme. Your flight will leave at 7:00 PM on Friday, August 2nd from Kennedy International Airport. Please have all six family members present as soon as you arrive in Rio de Janeiro, as you will take a boat ride to Isle Esme and you must accompany all invitees. The trip will last for 2 weeks and the weather will be very warm, so please pack accordingly. Further information is located on the back of this letter._

_ With love,_

_ Alice Cullen_

_ Trip Coordinator_

Just as I finished reading the letter, Maggie walked in. I must have been smiling like a Cheshire cat or something, because her first question was, "Okay, what on _earth_ are you so happy about? I heard you scream from upstairs and I though you, like, _died_ or something."

I handed her the letter. It was all I could do to keep from bouncing up and down in my seat. She read it and frowned. "How did you win this?"

"I entered a contest. I took a picture of everybody, remember? Well, that's what it was for. I also wrote a mini-essay about us."

She smiled. "Wow, that's cool! Oh, I get it; this is Fran's birthday present! That's an excellent idea! But one problem: there's only five of us."

Just as she said that, Niles walked in. "Well…we can take Niles," I answered defensively.

"Yes?" he said.

"Oh, hi Niles. Here, read this. It'll explain it." She handed him the letter and turned back to me. "Who's going to take care of the house?"

I shrugged. "C.C.?"

Niles and Maggie burst out laughing. "Oh, _please,"_ said Maggie. "C.C. couldn't clean a house if her _life_ depended on it." I laughed, too; it was a stupid answer to begin with.

Niles handed back the letter. "Sounds interesting. Ask your father though; he can be pushy about those kinds of things."

I nodded. "Will do." Maggie and I went upstairs to talk about what we were going to pack. The trip was only 4 days away; we had to get moving. Oh man, this was going to be a blast.

END FLASHBACK

Right now, I was still waiting for Fran. Dad knew already; he said our guest list was okay except for one thing. Turns out Brighton's busy the one week, so he'll be staying with friends until the trip's over. Instead, C.C. will be coming with us. Oh, joy. Not that C.C.'s really that bad, but I'd rather it just be family. Fran doesn't like her very much, though, so hopefully she'll stay out of our way.

I could see right now that this was going to be a great time.

TO THE WEST COAST!!!!

SEATTLE--SHAY RESIDENCE

CARLY'S POV

Attempting to fall asleep on the couch, I nearly fell over when the doorbell rang. I loped across the room and opened the door. It was Sam.

"Oh, hi Sam. SPENCER! SAM'S HERE!"

"'Sup, Carls? I got your mail."

"Sam, please stop breaking in to the mailbox. What came?"

She handed me the pile. "Mostly boring stuff, this week's issue of iWeb Magazine, and some letter from Forks."

I gasped. "What??" Sure enough, right in the middle of the pile, there was a letter from Forks, Washington. I flopped down on the couch and ripped it open.

_Dear Mister and Miss Spencer and Carly Shay,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you and your family have been chosen for the luxury vacation for 6 to the Cullen Family Private Island, A.K.A. Isle Esme. Your flight will leave at 7:00 PM on Friday, August 2nd from Seattle International Airport. Please have all six family members present as soon as you arrive in Rio de Janeiro, as you will take a boat ride to Isle Esme and you must accompany all invitees. The trip will last for 2 weeks and the weather will be very warm, so please pack accordingly. Further information is located on the back of this letter._

_ With love,_

_ Alice Cullen_

_ Trip Coordinator_

"OMG! I can't believe it! I actually won!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa there Carls, slow down. How did you win this thing??"

"I entered a contest. Remember that picture I took of you, me, Freddy, and Spencer a month ago? Well, that's what it was for."

"You mean I'm coming?"

"Yeah! Duh!"

We both squealed. Spencer heard us and came running downstairs. "What? Where's the fire? Who's dying?"

I laughed. "Spencer, chill. Read this!"

He read through it. "Carly! That's awesome! Aw, who's a great little sister?"

"Me!"

We both laughed. "Well, it says that the trip starts in four days. We better get packing!" he added.

"Yeah, that's true. I'll go home now and do that," agreed Sam.

"Alright. Bye, Sam! Tell Freddy to get over here!"

"Kay!"

I smiled. This was going to be an awesome vacation.

LOS ANGELES-LOPEZ HOUSE

GEORGE'S POV

"Angie, where's Carmen?"

I had just gotten home from a very rough day at work, and my daughter was nowhere to be found. I hated when that happened; there was no telling _what_ she was doing. I grabbed the pile of mail and rifled through it.

"I don't know. I think she went to Toby's after school, I haven't seen her."

"Are you _sure_ she's at Toby's?" I asked, skeptical.

"Yes. She told me yesterday that she was going today. I trust her."

I looked down at the pile of mail. "Hey, what's this for Max? It says it's from Washington."

She ran over to the table. "What is it? I don't remember anybody from Washington."

I handed it to her. "Max! Get down here!"

He came running down the stairs. "What? What happened?"

"Max, what's this letter from Washington? It's addressed to you," questioned Angie. He took the envelope from her.

"Oh, it's from that contest! Read it!" He ripped it open and we read it together.

_Dear Mister Max Lopez,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you and your family have been chosen for the luxury vacation for 6 to the Cullen Family Private Island, A.K.A. Isle Esme. Your flight will leave at 7:00 PM on Friday, August 2nd from LA International Airport. Please have all six family members present as soon as you arrive in Rio de Janeiro, as you will take a boat ride to Isle Esme and you must accompany all invitees. The trip will last for 2 weeks and the weather will be very warm, so please pack accordingly. Further information is located on the back of this letter._

_ With love,_

_ Alice Cullen_

_ Trip Coordinator_

"I entered this contest online to win a vacation. I wanted to surprise you, but I never thought I'd win! Awesome!" He went to go back upstairs, but Angie stopped him.

"Max, how many times have I told you not to enter anything online?"

"Mom, it's fine! I didn't give out any information, I promise!"

"Yeah, except our address!" I added. "Max, what if these people were just trying to get to you? I still don't think I trust them! Have you even heard of this Isle Esme place?"

"No, dad, it's real, I swear! They've got all kinds of pictures, I'll show you!" He went over to the computer and looked up the website. After about 10 minutes, I was almost ready to trust them.

"Okay, Max, we'll go. Go upstairs and pack for 2 weeks!"

"Yes! Thanks dad!"

Angie smiled at me. "Oh, George, thank you. I believe these people."

"Yeah, okay. I still doubt it."

"George, they seem nice enough. Max says he even talked to them. I'm sure we'll be fine. It's going to be a great vacation. We can take Ernie, and Benny, too!"

"Angie, you're not helping."

"Sorry. But it's going to be fun even if your mom's there. I can see it."

~END CHAPTER~

**AN: SHWOW!! Oh man, that was LONG! Took me 2+ days to write, serious! Good thing I have no life! And I was almost grounded, too! For a MONTH! Anyway, I'm not, so yeah. I could post this. And it was LONG! Lolz. Well, it's done now, and Im'a put up a list of chapters. Here goes!**

** 4. Winners!**

**5. The Airport Incidents and Ice Cream**

**6. The Beginning of the End**

**7. Food Fight!**

**8. Mini Golf with the Johnsons and some other people.**

**9. Return of the Jell-O Guns!**

**10. Mamma Mia! with Sam and Harper**

**11. Dissing George and Fumigation**

**12. Sleeping on the Ground**

**13. Reiki with Kiah, John, and Brittany!**

**14 and on. Unplanned yet, but it will involve Seddie and similar couples (cough cough N-CC) as well as self-hypnosis and volleyball. Oh yeah, and I'm gonna slug somebody in the jaw. Alright!**

**Guten Nacht,**

**Squint-la**


	5. Arrival

**Random Isle Esme Excursion!**

**Chapter 5-Arrival (Alternatively called: HOLY CRAP ALL THAT WORK AND WE ONLY JUST SHOWED UP!!! Lol)**

**AN: Wooow it's been FOREVER!! I apologized to the Bones fandom people, and now I extend my apologies to the unique bunch that love vampires AND Nick at Nite sitcoms!!! Sorry for taking so long!!! Anyway, sorry in advance to the iCarly/George Lopez fans, but my east coast Wizards/Nanny/Personal ("Mary Sue") bit took so long that I didn't feel like writing one for the west coast. Oh, well. I'll include mostly them in the next few chaps. Anyway, on with it! Andelez, andelez!  
**

* * *

MANHATTAN-JOHNSON RESIDENCE

RYAN'S POV

"Kat, get a move on!" I screamed. "We need to GO!"

I stood in the middle of my foyer, yelling up the stairs at my idiot sister and her friend Zeela, who were putting on makeup or something. They were the worst of all of us; I didn't know Livvi (AN: That's Liv. The. Night. Writer. everyone!) well, but she seemed very tomboyish from what I knew. Hopefully she wouldn't care about makeup and crap.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" Kat screamed back. I rolled my eyes, but before I could say anything, the doorbell rang. I wrenched open our ancient front door and saw Livvi standing on the porch, a cab parked behind her.

"Hey Livvi! Come on in, Kat will be right down. She's putting on makeup or something."

Livvi giggled and followed me into the living room, where Joey and Emmi sat on the couch with our stuff. "Nice place," she commented, looking around.

"Thanks," I replied. Kat came running down the stairs.

"Livvi!" she exclaimed, running to her. Kat hugged her. "Sweet hair! Where'd you do that?" she asked.

Livvi twisted her head slightly to show off her spiky black-and-purple 'do. Her bangs were cut diagonally across her face. I could see why Kat liked it; it _was_ pretty cool.

"I went to the Holiday Hair by my house. My mom took me. She didn't like it much, but she said it was okay."

"Awesome," Kat and Emmi said in unison. I laughed.

"Jinx, you [Kat] owe her [Emmi] a soda!" I said. They glared at me.

Just then, Zeela bounded down the stairs, holding a hair straightener. "Is everyone her _already??_" she demanded, and ran back up the stairs. After a few more minutes of us talking, Zeela came back down, her formerly coiled hair perfectly straight, carrying her fully packed bag. Kat grabbed Joey's from the floor and handed it to him, found mine on the stairs and gave it to me, and picked up her own from the couch. We each grabbed our 2 carry-on bags and followed Livvi out to the cab. She got her things from the backseat, paid the cab driver, and joined us on the sidewalk.

"My sister should be here soon. We'll just have to wait until then." The girls talked about what they were going to do, and I watched across the street, where a similar event took place…

* * *

MANHATTAN-SHEFFIELD RESIDENCE

GRACIE'S POV

I had never in my life thought that it could take so long to pack for a vacation.

Loading Maggie's, Niles' Daddy's, and my suitcases into the trunk of our limo was challenging enough, but when Fran came downstairs with 2 bags for her shoes, makeup, and hairspray _alone_, we all knew we were screwed.

All in all we had about 10 suitcases and a few carry-ons for the 5 of us, but _nobody_ remembered C.C. When she drove up with 2 extra suitcases, it's fair to say we were royally ticked off. Trying to avoid work, I slipped across the street, where I saw a group of girls about my age waiting for something. One of them was on the phone.

"What?? You promised you would…No! That's why we called you…Well, don't expect any more favors from me!" she shouted, and hung up. "Well, guess we're walking," she announced.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We were _supposed_ to be going to the airport, but our ride bailed. We're on our way to Isle Esme."

I stared in shock. "You're kidding. From that contest thingy?"

"Yes. Well, we _were._" She exhaled sharply. "Did you enter?"

"Yes, and I won! I'll be there, too!" I smiled, but she just grimaced.

"Have fun. I guess we can't go." She sighed.

I looked back over to our side. Fran was waving me over. I held up one finger, telling her to wait. I looked back at the girl.

"We're just about to leave. If you come over, I'll see if I can get you a ride."

She looked up in disbelief. "Really?" she asked. I nodded, and she smiled and stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Ryan, Joey, you coming?"

Two boys I didn't see came out of the bushes and grabbed their bags. The first girl, her 3 friends, and the boys followed me across Park Avenue.

"Daddy," I said, walking up to him. "These guys live across the street, and they're going to Isle Esme, too, but they don't have a ride. I was wondering…could we maybe take 2 limos, so we'll have more space and they can come with us?"

He seemed to think about that idea for a loooooong time. Finally, he answered, "I don't see why not. Go get your stuff. Niles will drive you guys.

"Yesss! Thanks so much!" I grabbed my suitcases from the trunk and we loaded into the second limo.

--WAS GOING TO INCLUDE A SCENE IN THE CAR BUT DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT--

* * *

NEW YORK CITY-WAVERLY SUB STATION

ALEX'S POV

"Mom! Can you _please_ hurry up?!"

It was exactly 5 minutes until we needed to go, and the whole family was still packing. I didn't get why we weren't allowed to use magic to pack our bags; it was so much easier that way.

"Alex, honey, I'm almost done. Be patient." I sighed impatiently. We needed to go. Now was _not_ the time to be patient.

After what felt like an hour, Mom came down the stairs with her suitcases and carry-ons. She headed outside to load them into the car, and I followed her eagerly.

"Alex!" shouted Harper and ran towards me. "Which do you think looks better? The wax strawberry headband, or the wax grape choker?"

"The strawberries," I answered sarcastically.

"That's what I thought!" she exclaimed, way too excited. I rolled my eyes and climbed in the van next to her. It didn't really matter what she wore; this was going to be a great trip.

It took about half an hour to reach the airport. When we got there, it was crowded, as usual. I grabbed my suitcases and hurried to the front desk, and wouldn't you guess? Our flight was delayed.

"Well that's just great," I said in defeat. "What do we do _now_??"

"Well...there's a restaurant over there," suggested Dad. "Anybody hungry?"

It seemed like everybody wanted to go. _Why not?_ I thought, and agreed to go.

My luck just kept getting worse. The place was completely full, so they grouped us up with another family...of _12._ Hopefully we would get done quickly so it didn't take too long.

Mom, being the oblivious parent that she is, introduced herself right away. "Hi! I'm Theresa Russo," she said, shaking hands with the brunette woman at the adjoining table. I did a quick head count; there were 4 adults and8 kids. Not bothering to figure out whose kids could be whose, I sat down next to a girl about my age with wicked awesome hair. "Hey," I said, "this your family?"

"No, we're not related, really. This [the one next to her] is Kat, she's my BFF; that [a short girl next to Kat] is Zeela, and she's Kat's BFF; she [a blonde with geeky glasses] is Emmi, another one of Kat's friends; he [the chubby boy staring at me] is Ryan, Kat's llittle brother, and that [a short boy next to Ryan] is Joey. He's Ryan's friend. Now this [a strawberry-blonde girl next to Joey] is Gracie, a new friend of ours; that's her sister, Maggie [a 20-something currently talking to my mother], and their dad Maxwell [the British man], his wife Fran [who sounded like she had laryngitis], his business partner C.C. [the blonde next to Maxwell] and their butler [the other man who seemed t be with C.C.] Niles."

I paused for a minute. "And you just met them today?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh!" She laughed, and offered her hand. "I'm Livvi, by the way."

I shook her hand. "Alex. And this is Max and Justin, my mom Theresa, and my dad Jerry. That's my friend Harper."

"Nice, erm, choker," she commented with false appreciation. "Very..._different_."

"Well, she's a little loony." We laughed in unison "I like your hair."

"Thanks," she said, twisting her head so I could see the back. It was spiked out, almost like a Christmas tree, but shorter.

Suddenly, the Kat girl gasped. "Theresa Russo? Hey, you're the one who's supposed to chaperone us! On Isle Esme, remember?"

"Oh, that's right! Your father said I should meet you at the gate. Let's see...Kat Evans-Johnson, Ryan Johnson, Joey Smithson, Zeela Martinez, Livvi Baker, and Emmi...Jones, right?"

"Yes, it's Jones," replied Emmi, smiling.

"Well, I guess you'll be coming with us now!" Mom seemed way too excited.

"Mom, can we _eat_ now, please?" I asked irritably.

"Yes, honey, what would you like?"

AFTER LUNCH...

_"Will everyone boarding the 1:00 to Rio De Janeiro please report to Gate 6 at this time. Thank you._"

"Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Ma, I can't talk now! We have to get on the plane!"

"Where's my shoe??"

"My bag! It's gone! Someone stole--oh, there it is!"

"I feel nauseous..."

"You just lost the game!"

"Will you kids SHUT UP?!"

"Your mom!"

"FEATHERS!!"

"Oy, what's going on here??"

"I'm gonna throw UUUP!"

The airport was a flurry of confusion as the 18 of us rushed through airport security and onto the plane. We were riding _first class_. This was just getting better.

The overall flight was okay, even with Maggie getting sick and Kat losing "the game".(AN: You're welcome :)) She wouldn't tell us what that meant. Anyway, after a few days (just joking) we got to Rio. 2 families were already there, the Shays and the Lopezes. We loaded the boats one family at a time. The Shays were first, then the Lopezes, then us, then the Sheffields, and finally the Johnsons. **(AN: Disregard the "listed in order of appearance" on the character list).**

* * *

ESME'S COTTAGE-BLUE ROOM

JASPER'S POV

After days and days of planning, building, and cooking, Alice and Renesmee were _finally_ ready for our guests. Just in time, too; they were due any minute now.

"Jasper, do you think I should wear the red eyeliner, or the blue?" asked Alice, walking down the hallway with a towel draped loosely over her shoulders and 2 pencils in her hands.

"How about you put on some clothes first?" I suggested. "As much as I love what you're wearing now, I don't think our guests would appreciate it."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at me suspiciously. "I'll get dressed later," she insisted. "We're alone right now."

As if on cue, the door opened. Her eyes widened and I looked at her with an "I told you so" face.

"Hello?" called a loud voice from down the hallway. "Anyone here?"

"I'm, uh, coming!" called Alice. She wordlessly asked me which color to use. I grabbed a green T-shirt from the dresser, placed it in her hand, and took the blue pencil down with me. She walked away hurriedly, penciling in the red lines around her gorgeous topaz eyes. I rolled my own and ran downstairs to meet the first guests.

Back in the white room **(AN: Feathers!!)**, our first guests had arrived: the Shays. Two girls and a boy who all looked to be about 14 stood with a 20-something man that I guessed to be their brother and an older, paranoid-looking woman that seemed to be their mother. "Full house," I whispered to myself before greeting them. I cleared my throat, trying not to breathe.

"Hello, and welcome to your vacation Welcome Center on scenic Isle Esme! Unfortunately, your guide is not yet available, but if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your condo."

I led the 5 of them out the door, listening to their conversation. "Freddie, are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't seem right..." said the woman in a panicky voice. Freddie sighed.

"Yes, Mom. This is where the plane dropped us off, right? I'm sure the guide's just busy."

As if on cue, Alice hurried up beside me and turned to face the group. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. :"Sorry I'm late. I'm Alice Cullen, and I'll be your guide for the next 2 weeks. My apologies for the unprofessionalness of this whole operation. We're still working on this."

"How old are you?" demanded the older woman, no doubt concerned by Alice's small stature.

"I'm 22. My family is mostly vertically challenged. This is Jasper, by the way, my fiancee."

I smiled and waved at them, then slipped ahead to open the door as we got to their condo. I tried not to laugh at the woman's face when Alice had said she was 22. Obviously, she wasn't easily convinced.

"And voila, your home for this vacation," announced Alice, waving her arms at the one-story home she had built over the past 3 months. I held the door for the family as they filed in, carrying their bags. "Jasper will take your things. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

The 5 of them handed over their luggage and I loaded it onto Alice's makeshift luggage cart. The rest headed back to their _3 rooms._ Some of the houses even had more. I shook my head in disbelief. Alice was very obsessive sometimes.

Alice went through her speech flawlessly. "In your entry, you mentioned that 3 rooms would be perfect. You are free to switch and change within these three rooms _only_. Out back, you will find a spacious deck, and we ask that you please meet us there in 1/2 an hour. It is 5:00 now. You may unpack your things and explore as you wish, but the meeting is mandatory and dinner will be served, so don't be late. See you then!"

We repeated this process, with only slight variations, to the other 4 families. Alice and I were ready to go at the pool deck by 5:20, and everyone else was there in 10 minutes. What happened next was a night to remember...

**AN: FINALLY!!!!! Holy shizzzzles I've been writing this for a MONTH!! My bad! Anyway, the next chapter won't take _too_ long...and it will be quicker after reviews!! So reviews!!**


	6. Food Fight!

Random Isle Esme Excursion!

Chapter 6-Food Fight!

**AN: I promise, this is the last chapter with every character in it. We'll have our food fight, and the rest of the chaps will be mini stories with a few characters from the various fandoms. Feel free to pitch me your ideas, and I'll likely use them!**

**Chapter time!!**

Carly's POV

"Sam…" I cautioned, shooting my friend a disapproving glance.

"Chillax, Carls," she replied. "It's totally safe."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Sam to attempt a high dive out of a tree. While there were other people swimming.

It wasn't like the kids in the pool were complete strangers. We'd had plenty of time to talk to Kat Johnson and her little group of friends. Apparently, they'd seen iCarly once or twice, and even had a web show of their own! That would give us something to talk about.

"Alright, anyone who wants to keep their teeth better get out of the way!"

"Oh, Sam," I muttered as she cannonballed straight into the water. A little girl that I hadn't yet met, a redhead in a purple tankini, screamed and ran onto the deck, headed for the gate. I saw the owner of the whole place, Alice, standing outside the gate. _They must know each other,_ I thought, seeing as the little girl seemed to be running to Alice.

Alice cleared her throat. Everyone watched as she walked across the deck and stepped up to the podium on a balcony just slightly above the pool area. It seemed as if all the guests were here, though no adults were currently swimming.

"Welcome," she began in her trilling, pixie-like voice, "to Isle Esme. It's not much, but we all think you'll enjoy it."

She began her opening speech. "First order of business is, of course, food. Meals will be served out here on the deck. If it rains, come here to get your food and just eat in your condo. I'm sure you've all noticed that you can access them from the deck."

We had, indeed, noticed that our condo was poolside, and we had a section of the deck all to ourselves. I smiled at that as Alice continued her speech.

"Breakfast starts at 8 a.m. and switches to lunch at 11. Lunch is served until 2 p.m., when we switch to just snacks and drinks. We have a cocktail bar that opens at 8, but we serve alcohol-free drinks in the afternoon." Kat and Livvi cheered at this. Alice smiled. "Dinner is at 6:30 every night. Don't be late or you'll miss the good stuff. Of course, we have lunch food in case you don't want what we have, but most of it's really great.

"Secondly, activities and stuff. We'll have music playing out here every night, and you can make requests. It _is_ your vacation, after all. Plus, karaoke is available on the weekends, if anyone is interested. The pool is always open, but after 11 p.m., it's strictly adult swim. Sorry guys, but you don't want to annoy the parents, do you?" Seeing the look on Kat's face, she added, "Don't answer that."

A blonde man whom I took to be Alice's husband stepped up next to her and addressed us. "Dinner's ready. It's just pizza tonight, but tomorrow's menu will be better. Plus, dessert is absolutely extravagant." He looked at the redhead and winked. She smiled.

The rest of the Cullen family entered the deck with about a dozen pizzas. I saw plain cheese, pepperoni, pineapple, sausage, supreme, and everything imaginable. I went straight for the sausage, grabbed a piece, picked up a bag of Fritos from the snack counter, and found a chair. Sam was thrilled to find that they had ham pizza. Who puts ham on a pizza? Anyway, we ate as quietly as Sam, Freddie, and I were capable of when I saw a flash of red go by my face.

I turned my head to see what it was, and saw a blonde woman in a black swimsuit with a giant slice of pizza stuck to her face. At that point, I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, as did Sam and Freddie.

Needless to say, the woman was ticked. She threw the pizza onto the ground and wiped her eyes. Then, she grabbed a handful of chips and hurled them at Kat (who had thrown the pizza at her in the first place.)

Well, that did it. In a matter of seconds, everyone was throwing food at someone else. Kat was like a human windmill; her hands just kept spinning until she managed to hurl the food somewhere. The Cullens joined in as well. Good thing, too, or else we could have been in trouble. Spencer and Sam dug out their paintball guns and somehow loaded them with the Jell-O from the snack table. Kat's eyes lit up, and she ran to her room, returning with a Super Soaker that she loaded with red Jell-O.

After a while, the fight died down enough that the Cullens could control us. Laughing like a maniac, the biggest one (who legitimately freaked me out) stepped up to the podium to tell us that dessert was ready. "To eat, not to throw," he specified. "My niece worked hard on this, and it's worth eating."

The redhead from earlier came in pushing this _giant_ cart with about 4 chocolate cakes on it. "It's chocolate pudding cake with white chocolate frosting," she explained. "I call it Chococide, or Death by Chocolate."

Kat's mouth dropped open. Clearly, she was a chocolate person. I followed her zombielike movements to the cart thing and grabbed a piece. It was absolutely delicious.

If this night was any indication, we were going to love it here.

**AN: So, it's done! Food fight FTW! Haha. And yes, I am a chocolate person. That cake would definitely be my cup of tea (er, chocolate).**

**Review with ideas! I need them!**


End file.
